elements_of_siojiviifandomcom-20200214-history
Original Scripts of Elements of Siojivii
KEEP IN MIND, THIS STORY WAS NEVER FINISHED. 1 The Loss ' ' RUN! BlackFeather thought, as something chased me. My fur blew in the wind, and when I looked back, a red glow came from their eyes…. They were wolves! Evil ones! I panicked, just at that moment a shot of bright light came from the sky. Another one?! But it looked… not evil! How strange.. I wonder…. I noticed another giant beam of light shot out from white gem on the wolf’s chest, then BOOM! The light hit the wolves and they were gone. I wanted to thank the other wolf but it was already gone. |:|***&***|:| Later that night when my family found me it was freezing. I felt like I couldn’t move. It was snowing now and it was colder, but my family and I were huddled together. Good thing, because I was exhausted. As I snuggled against my sister, I wondered what would happen to us. Soon, I fell asleep. |:|***&***|:| I woke with a yawn. Then I remembered the night before. I charged outside. Before hunting, I decided to make sure the savages hadn’t come back. I circled around my home, and every inch I saw was clear. When I was satisfied, I started into the forest. I would go back every so often, though. Soon, I caught a rabbit, but just then i saw a deer. It was pure white! “I’ve never seen anything like that!” i exclaimed, but then i fell silent because i heard a gun shoot. I ran as fast as i could to the den. Quickly, I got in it and covered it with leaves. Of course! It was Jackson, the hunter. All of our pack had seen him around here. Celestial, the leader, even sends some of us to check around the den for him, and alert the pack if they see him. I howled quietly to the back. Celestial emerged through the darkness. “Jackson again?” he asked seriously. “Yep. He’s pretty close this time.” I told him. He called Moonlight, the deputy. “Celestial, what is it?” she asked. “I’m tired. I was up all night.” “Can you get Sunset and ask her to gather some others? I would like her to go out and keep Jackson away from the dens.” Celestial said. Moonlight ran to the back of the den. Celestial turned to me. “Thank you, Black Feather. You may rest. The rest of us will go out to hunt and guard. Moonlight come guard the entrance for some of the time- ask her if you need anything.” I settled down by the wolf pups and lay my head on my paws as I watched the others leave.Then i heard a howl that was loud and close. I peeked outside and saw the most beautiful wolf ever! The only annoying part was that during that time i was the only one home and the rest of the pack were all gone. I was worried about them! I really wanted to go out and find them. But Celestial had told me to rest. So, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt about the wolf I had seen. He was grey and black and had dark blue eyes. It looked like he had some sort of amulet on that had the galaxy in it. Then I woke up to see darkness falling. It was night. I let my head fall to my paws and fell asleep again ' ' 2 The Myth? When I went hunting I saw a rabbit, and as I was stalking it I got a big surprise. I was about to kill it when it turned around and it’s super cute eyes were staring at me. I didn’t want to kill it any more. Then i asked it it’s name, it said “i’m the smallest of all my friends.” “not true!” I said. “yes i am,” the rabbit retorted. “Have you ever seen a rabbit?” I thought about that for a moment. Maybe it was true, but what kind of answer was that?! I asked her name, not her size! “Okay, but I asked you your name, not your size. Will you give me a decent answer?” I muttered. “Mocha.” the rabbit told me with a roll of her eyes. Just then a shape shot out from a bush. It jumped on me and just as i opened my eyes again i saw the shape of a cat? Or was it just a small wolf? “GET OFF OF ME!” i yowled then Mocha ran off. The cat was gray with stripes, as i looked around another cat walked into my sight it-it was white?Just then i realized that i was more curious than scared. “What are you doing?” i said “why should i tell you?” the cat hissed. “well you can at least tell me your names!” i growled “Fine” the white cat growled “my name is Hawk stone” the white cat said. “Im Willow stripe” said the gray cat. “Can you get off me now?”i barked “fine” said willow stripe. Then the gray cat got off of me. After she got off of me i raced back to the camp. Never alone? ' ' As Black Feather walk about in the forest she saw something just beyond the bushes, like a clearing. She looked through and saw a wolf, it was stretched out on a rock in the clearing. I wanted to ask his name when another wolf emerged from a bush, like a brown-ish pale she-wolf. Afraid but curious i stepped into the clearing, there heads turned to me looking afraid and aggressive towards me. Another wolf entered the clearing, “Hey Codea, Hey Ros-” the wolf stopped talking and looked at me with curiosity. “Who’s that?” the black she-wolf asked Codea and Rose. “Yeah, who are you anyways?” they both asked. I knew with all my senses that Another wolf was here. “ I’m Black Feather” i explained. Whispers of excitement Seemed to rise and get louder i seemed to overhear them, “She’s the Prophecy wolf!” the black wolf yelled at them. “My name’s Lilly, that Codea, and thats Rose” the black wolf Muttered for me to hear “ come on the journey with us, we can leave now once you meet the others!” Rose Screeched happily. “I-i-i-i-i-i Can’t”Black Feather cried. “Why?” Rose asked. “I can’t leave my pack,” i said “PACK?” Rose yelled. “You mean the Dusk pack?!?!?!!?” Rose yelled again. “i'll go tell them i’m leaving now” Black Feather raced off into the bushes.Black Feather raced off to to her family, “Mom! Dad! I have to go…. Um… Out for a few days…… pack my stuff……” Black feather muttered to them.all i ever wanted was to be like my sister.. Stalker Once we were out on a trail Black feather studied them a little more i noticed that they had all come from packs. They all had pack symbol scars from around here, the only wolf who didn't have a pack symbol from around here was Lily. “Why don’t you have a pack symbol scar from around here?” black feather asked Lily, Lily fell quiet and everybody looked at her. black feather guessed they hadn't noticed even after being with her for a couple of months. THESE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS ARE PART OF EOS, BUT WITH DIFFRENT CHARACTERS Just then black feather heard a crashing through the woods then a flash of white came past her with incredible speed, “Watch out!!” black feather cried. Then a clearing opened to a few wolves sitting around in the field with dens nearby, black feather then studied the seemed to be village. Black feather noticed after a while that codea had wings, they were well tucked away though. Lily had a horn, and rose was just like me. Black feather looked around and saw more odd looking wolves, “you must tell nobody about this place” Lily said. A large black fanged wolf with dragon wings stepped out to greet us “have you gotten them?” the wolf asked “Who are you?” black feather asked “sorry i forgot” the wolf bowed her head “i am Void, the leader of this whole place” she showed her fangs and smirked. Black feather looked at the ground and saw pride and menace in the older wolf’s eyes